Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 2 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 6 \times 2 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 12 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 12 + 5 $ $ = 17 $